The Tale of the Fuxantomu Dooriratto
by PhantomGirl17
Summary: "I asked this question to your Butler Sebastian a year ago, but he never Answered me…So I shall ask again…" I turned towards the young Earl and his Butler. "Why would the Queens Watch Dog be so curious about her Alley Cat?" OC/Sebastian Rated T Just In Case. *WANTED: An OC Villain.* Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji: The Tale of the Fuxantomu Dooriratto**

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic. By: PhantomGirl17**

_**No Matter how much I wish I did, I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!**_

_**Summary: "I asked this question to your Butler Sebastian a year ago, but he never Answered me…So I shall ask again…" I turned towards the young Earl and his Butler. "Why would the Queens Watch Dog be so curious about her Alley Cat?"**_

**Chapter 1**

_**(Unknown POV)**_

_Damn it all, Alfred…Why'd ya have to go get yourself killed?_ I thought to myself. The poor three year old boy was sprawled on the ground; the men from the Yard and passers-by surrounded him as I watched from the roof of the nearby building. After ten minutes of 'Utter Chaos', I stood up from my very un-ladylike crouch and began to descend to the ground by means of a drainpipe. _Thank Heaven that I don't wear dresses save on special occasions. _ I reached the bottom and started walking towards the crowd of people. _That's the tenth brother I've lost in the past three weeks, those adopted by nobles and those still in my care. He most likely has the same wounds as the rest of them._ I finally got to the front and tapped the man in front of my 'Brother-By-Blood'.

"Abberline, I've come for my Blood-Brother." The Inspector jumped and turned towards me. When he saw who I was, he stepped aside and I saw poor Alfred, or as the rest of my family called him, Aladdin. But I also saw a young boy dressed in blue with a Black eye patch over his right eye, standing over Al like HE murdered him. Behind him was a tall man, all in black save his white shirt and gloves. The two looked at me and I looked at them with unblinking eyes. From the way the boy looked at me with wide, curious eyes but a stone hard face, and the way the Butler, for that's what he was, stood over him like a shadow, I knew the boy was a Noble. "Abberline, Who is this Outsider standing over my Blood-Brother?"

"This is the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and his Butler." "The C.E.O. of the Funtom Toy and Sweets Company? An Honor Earl." I bowed low. "If I may be so bold, you seem a little young to be the C.E.O. of such a large company. If my guess is correct your parents must have died and you inherited the company, correct?" The young Earl nodded. "Indeed. But I must say your accent is not that of this country. Are you perhaps from America?" I gave the boy my _good-your-clever-I'll-let-you-live_ smile. "Yes, lord, I am. You already met poor little Alfred…" I gestured to the boy on the ground. "Little Aladdin as the others call him. It was his first word. He chose the name for himself because he was as lucky as the boy from the Arabian Nights Story. But I must know;" My eyes glared him down hard. "What ARE you doing standing over my poor little Brother-By-Blood like you are the one who killed him?" His visible eye turned to ice, and I gave him a smirk that said _Oh-your-angry-well-SO-AM-I-SO-DON'T-PUSH-IT!_

"They are here by order of the Queen." Abberline replied. I turned towards him. "Her Majesty knows all crimes involving the S.R.C. are to be handled ONLY by me." "Yes but Noble Men's sons and daughters have been murdered the same way." "I am aware of that. Those children were adopted in the past four years, yea? They were MY Brothers and Sisters that I placed on the steps of the Noble families houses that I knew wished to adopt a child. Gave them the papers and everything!"

I took a step towards them and bent down next to the Three-year-old. His eyes looked as though they had been gored out then the killer used red string to sew little x's over them. He also used black thread to sew the boys mouth shut, to stop the boy from telling even the dead of who killed him. I swore under my breath that I would avenge the death of this boy and the others, even if I had to do it weaponless! I would let no one else kill this monster, he was MINE! I turned over his knife hand and saw a welt there. _An injection needle was used._ "Well, what do we have here?" I lifted his hand closer to my face for inspection. There was white powder around the welt. I touched the welt and got some of the powder on my finger. I stuck it in my mouth then spit it out after a minute. The powder was tasteless. I now knew what had killed him and the others. "Iocane Powder. The killer used an injection needle to insert Iocane powder into him by the hand."

The Butler bent down next to me, and examined the hand as well. **"Iocane Powder is odorless and tasteless. How do you know that was how he was killed?"** I looked the Butler in the eyes. They were a deep wine-red color. There was something familiar about him, like I had seen him before. As if I had met him before. My mind wondered back to a three years ago at the Queens ball that I was invited to.

_**Flashback**_

_I stood on the terrace of the Queens Garden. White and Red roses surrounded me as I looked out. I was wearing a white dress that resembled Disney's Belle in _'Beauty and the Beast'_, and my shoes were made of pure glass. The queen announced me herself as 'Cinderella' as I asked her to. I didn't want anyone to know my true name just yet…or that I was her 'Alley Cat'. She had introduced me to her 'Watch Dog' and his butler. I had talked with the young Earl for a while, but the boy kept asking who I really was and my connection to the queen._

_I had escaped him but not his butler. He was currently watching me from a few feet back. I smiled like the sly Alley Cat I was and started to reach for one of the reddest of the roses. I knew that the True Gentleman would come to a Ladys' aid if she is hurt. I plucked the rose and felt its thorn pierce my left palm. In a flash, the Butler was at my side. Holding my hand away from me so the red didn't stain my white dress._

_Ever so gently, he removed my white glove and examined it. The cut was deep and blood was pouring out like there was not tomorrow._ **"Well this won't do. Red like this does not go well with a White Dress like yours." **_Thus, his deep rich voice graced my ears for the first time. He pulled a white cloth out from nowhere and wrapped it up._ "Thank you sir. Now, will you please tell me why your master ordered you to follow me?" _He stared at me for a minute then when he did not reply, I continued._ "Why would the Queens Watch Dog be so curious about her Alley Cat?"

_His eyes widened and I smiled. I then heard my favorite waltz Diabolic Waltz. I made a mental note to thank the Queen for allowing the musicians play that song._ "If you'll excuse me sir. I hear my favorite Waltz playing and I would very much like at least one dance before the night ends." _I bowed to him and turned to leave, with a look of satisfaction._ That should keep the Guard Dog from chasing the Alley Cat again.

_His hand suddenly flashed out, and he pulled me into a Waltz the likes of which no one had ever seen. I tried to get out of his embrace but this Butler was strong. He held me close to him, one hand holding mine the other on my waist. He stared into my eyes and I stared into his. They were a deep, rich wine-red and seemed to look directly into my soul. We danced, our eyes not leaving the others. When the music inside ended, he did not let me go. It was obvious what he wanted. He wanted my name…not the fact that I was the queens Alley Cat._

_Deciding to tell him, I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek…then I whispered,_ "I am Zelda." _into his ear as Big Ben struck Midnight. My lips slipped to his, and then with a soft Farewell, I gave to him the rose and my damaged glove. I slipped into the darkness of the garden, smiling as I left behind one of my shoes. After all, what kind of Cinderella would I be if I did not leave my own glass slipper, which had been custom made to fit my feet snugly, behind for the handsome Prince?_

_**End Flashback**_

This Butler was THAT man. "Over the years I've built up and immunity to all types of poison. Iocane Powder was no exception. Therefore, I can tell what type of poison was used. You can tell by the small welt here an injection needle was used. I confirm all my assumptions with Uncle…" I looked at him and gave him a sly smile which was more of a smirk. "And I'm NEVER wrong." He looked impressed, but not by much.

"**And just who are you?" **His inquisitive eyes seemed to bore through me. My mind, once again, traveled back to the days before I was 'Forcefully' brought to London and left to rot on the streets for no apparent reason. Back to when I had a family: A Mom, a Dad, a Little Brother, and a cat called Max. Back to the manga I used to read…_What was it called, again?_ "Kuroshitsuji..." I then recognized the man in front of me: Sebastian Michaelis. "…Akuma…Batoraa." _(Demon…Butler)_ I whispered. His eyes glowed a bit. My own eyes widened. He growled softly so that only I heard. _I was right…he IS real…_I composed myself. "I rule the REAL Underworld of London. The one consisted of nothing but Thieves, Prostitutes, and the homeless. If something is amiss…" I pulled out my last letter from the Queen and showed it him. "The Queen herself asks me to correct it." I looked back at my Brother-By-Blood. I gingerly bent down and kissed his forehead.

I let my voice soften to my true voice. The one that I use in secret. "Aladdin, you foolish boy. You just HAD to leave your current safe house, didn't ya? You HAD to forget your knife, didn't ya?" I shook my head. "Uncle will be very upset…you were one of his favorites. I'll take you to him." I gently picked him up. I looked at the boy and butler with cruel, unblinking eyes. I could tell the Butler heard my true voice and knew now that I was female. The troubles that would come from him knowing I was a girl would have to be dealt with later. I had to report of this to Uncle. I slipped my voice back into its masquerade.

"Outsiders are not allowed to get into the Business of _Fuxantomu Dooriratto._ Unless you have Business with the Street Rat Community, I suggest you stay away from my 'Family'. Even if you are a Noble Man, Earl Phantomhive, we do **NOT** take kindly to intruders on our territory." I turned to the Inspector. "You tell them what they need to know Inspector. I must bring my poor brother to Uncle." I crouched down like a lion, and then sprung up onto the nearby roof with ease. I did not let my tears of sorrow over little Al fall til I reached Uncle's Shop.

* * *

_**(Sebastians' POV)**_

I watched as the young person continued to examine the dead boys' body. He did not squirm at the sight before him. The Boy was wearing what all Street Urchin boys wore, the usual pants, shirt, and vest. But this ones' was different. The pants had no patches and looked cleaner than clean. The shirt was a dark blue color and the vest an even darker blue. The hat he wore covered one cold eye. He also wore a cape as black as my nails and my mark. He wore very light black shoes, made for easy climbing and jumping.

He turned over the right hand of the boy and we all saw a welt in the center of his palm. "Well, what do we have here?" he said. He examined the welt closer and I saw white powder around the welt. Iocane Powder. Being a Demon had its perks, such as knowing what poison was what by sight. He saw the powder too. I watched with wide eyes as he placed some on his finger, stuck it in his mouth, and waited a minute before spiting it out beside him. "Iocane Powder. The killer used an injection needle to insert Iocane powder into him by the hand."

My eyes widened even more. _How did HE know that?_ I bent down next to him appearing to examine the hand. I was really trying to figure out who this boy was.** "Iocane Powder is odorless and tasteless. How do you know that was how he was killed?"** The boy looked me strait in the eyes. They were a green I have never seen before, yet they reminded me of the 'Cinderella' I danced with three years ago. There was no fear within them. But pain was clear. This child had seen things that would send shivers down even my spine. But the eyes…something else was in them. Wisdom of a century far in the future, and more importantly, I could see he was not who he wanted everyone to think he was. "Over the years I've built up and immunity to all types of poison. Iocane Powder was no exception. Therefore, I can tell what type of poison was used. You can tell by the small welt here an injection needle was used. I confirm all my assumptions with Uncle…" The child gave me a smirk. "And I'm NEVER wrong."

"**And just who are you?"** His eyes locked onto mine once again. Those unreal eyes studied me as mine studied him. Suddenly, his widened as if he realized something. "Kuroshitsuji... Akuma…Batoraa." My eyes glowed a bit and his widened even more. _How does he know of what I am?_ I growled softly enough so only he heard it. He pressed his lips into a tight, thin line then, slowly, he composed himself. "I rule the REAL Underworld of London. The one consisted of nothing but Thieves, Prostitutes, and the homeless. If something is amiss…" He took out a letter with the Royal Seal upon it. "The Queen herself asks me to correct it." He turned from me and bent down to kiss the boys head.

The boy spoke to the young dead boy in a soft voice. "Aladdin, you foolish boy. You just HAD to leave your current safe house, didn't ya? You HAD to forget your knife, didn't ya? Uncle will be very upset…you were one of his favorites. I'll take you to him." _That voice…it's not that of a boy._ _The voice is that of a girl!_ She picked the boy up with ease and looked both me and the Young Master dead in the eyes, her voice going back to that rough boyish tone. "Outsiders are not allowed to get into the Business of _Fuxantomu Dooriratto_. Unless you have Business with the Street Rat Community, I suggest you stay away from my 'Family'. Even if you are a Noble Man, Earl Phantomhive, we do **NOT **take kindly to intruders on our territory." She turned to Abberline. "You tell them what they need to know Inspector. I must bring my poor brother to Uncle." I watched as she nimbly jumped onto a roof as if it were second nature, and ran off. She jumped with a grace that reminded me of my beloved cats.

Abberline sighed. "You are a lucky one Earl. The _Fuxantomu Dooriratto_ doesn't appear out in the open like this. Much less in such a crowd." My young Master straitened. "Who is this _Fuxantomu Dooriratto_?" **"The name means 'Phantom Street Rat'." **I replied. "Yes." Abberline said. "The Phantom Street Rat. According to the word on the streets and in the alleyways, he finds and cares for orphaned children that are tossed out onto the street. He nurses them to their proper health then gives them a choice." "What Choice?" The master asked.

"The choice to stay in His care and become a part of His 'Family': The Street Rat Community. It's a group He controls where the kids can work to find small jobs to earn money so He can buy food for them all. The whole community is split into nine groups, each with a leader and a 'Safe House' to live in. All the leaders report to Him if there's trouble.

"The second choice is to be sent to country side. They work on a farm and live with a kind hearted family. There, they work hard and earn a living and a family. They also keep track of any orphans in the country and send them to Him.

"The final choice is to be adopted here in town. Mostly He sends them to Noble Mens' houses or people who are well off. To Noble Men who wish to adopt a child. He always makes sure the family is kindhearted before getting the paperwork and forms filled out and sent to our office."

I looked at the Young Master. He looked thoughtful. "Who is this 'Uncle' he talked about?" "No one knows. But from what little I could gather about him, he is a man who helps gather food and other needs. He is a source of Information and secrets for the S.R.C. I've also heard he has a thing for laughter."

I walked back to the carriage with the Young Master. "Has a thing for laughter…" **"Master, there is only one person known for his love of Laughter…" **"Yes. Sebastian, we're going to see the Undertaker." **"Of course."** "Perhaps he can tell us more about this _'Fuxantomu Dooriratto'_."

I nodded and helped my master inside the carriage. When I got to the driver's seat, my mind wondered to my mysterious 'Cinderella' who left me her Glove, The rose stained with her blood and her glass shoe. Could it be that this _Fuxantomu Dooriratto_ was her? No, I shook my head. I could not think about her now. She had disappeared. That was that. But for some reason…I had kept her Glove and Shoe…

* * *

_**(Fuxantomu Doorirattos' POV)**_

I had just left Al at Uncle's shop. The man known to the S.R.C. as Uncle and to others as The Undertaker had a complete breakdown. He was usually weird and happy, but when I came in with little Al…I've never seen him get into such a rage…I knew he used to be a Shinigami, a Grim Reaper, a Death God, once…but for him to get into such a state of rage and fury…

I shook my head and the thoughts left me. I was back at the Top Safe House Library, an old run-down mansion on the outskirts of London, looking for my personal books. They were books I had in my bag when 'Someone' dragged me back in time to London in the 1800's. Yes, I was from the future. The year 2018 to be precise, my _birthday_. I was in my third year of college and I had turned...well…lets' just say I looked 15. I had finally moved out of the house and got my own in the countryside. I had an honest job as a waitress at a local restaurant that earned me twenty bucks an hour. Since I moved out I was able to buy a suitable bookshelf and books to my hearts delight!

_Here!_ My favorite Manga: Kuroshitsuji. I had every single volume in English and Japanese. I kept them secret from everyone save Uncle. When the unseen force dragged me from the hammock in my backyard to the docks of the Thems it brought my bag full of my favorite books such as Kuroshitsuji, Sailor Moon, Phantom of the Opera, the Inheratance series, The Hobbit, and my favorite Lord of the Rings. My bag also had my cosplay costumes of Ciel Phantomhives Pink Dress with wig, my regular Ciel Phantomhive costume, the blue one, complete with wig, ring and eye patch. I also had my Hatsume Miku costume, my all-time favorite.

I wondered for days until I found this Mansion and made it my new home. Then I was kidnapped by men who owned an underground human trafficking system…I was immediately abused and enslaved. Somehow I was able to keep my Virginity…then when it seemed like the end for me, Uncle saved me…and I saved Crow.

Joshua, or Crow as everyone else in the S.R.C. calls him, was a butler to one of the men in the human trafficking business. He was forced to do terrible jobs to earn money and was often beaten. His main job was to bandage up any and all fatal wounds to me. That's how we met and his kindness to me was accepted. We would talk about our lives before all this, and we became closer than friends…more like a whole Brother/Sister relationship.

When I saved him, he dedicated his life to me and became my Butler, though I really didn't need one, and chef of gathering and delivering messages. Together we created the Street Rat Community, with Joshua as Crow, my Butler, and me as the Leader and a 'Ruler' of sorts for the homeless part of London: The_ Fuxantomu Dooriratto_. In four years, our community expanded, and the Queen got whiff about me and the fact that I solved some unsolvable crimes while the 'Queens Guard Dog' was recovering. That's how I got the job as the 'Queens Alley Cat'. She had complimented about how I was like a cat, hence the name.

I took out the books and scrolled through them. _Sebastian looks more handsome in real life…and Ciel looks more mature…_I shook my head. I had to concentrate on the case. "Crow, I know you're there, so you might as well come out." "Heh…Every time." Crow came out of the shadows in his silver and dark purple butler outfit. His silver hair was combed over to one side with his bangs covering one of his yellow-green eyes. He was tall and skinny. Alike to Sebastian save he wasn't a Demon. He was not an Angel or Shinigami. He was not even human. He had the blood of all these.

His Demon genes would pop out most of the time since they were the most dominate. His eyes would turn the darkest red I've ever seen and I would tell him to go take the soul of a prostitute or a prisoner in the Tower of London. He always did. His other genes never came out. He kept them under 'Lock and Key'. But at times some of the others would show that they were there.

He had the wings of an Angel, could wield a Death Scythe like a Shinigami, and he had all the skills and hunger of a Demon. His human side was there but mostly consisted of feelings that only humans feel. In the eyes of all…he was an abomination…

But that's why I felt so drawn to him…

"How do you do it? Every time I sneak in you know I'm there! Even when I bland in with the shadows!" "Never mind that. I need to check on Uncle. He was quite upset over Al. Would you mind escorting me to him?" Crow smiled. He came up to me, kissed my hand and bowed low. His eyes began to glow. His left eye was half yellow-green, half violet. His right was half light blue and half blood red. "Yes, _My Lady_."

* * *

_**(Ciels' POV)**_

I stood outside the door of the Undertaker. This guy always had found a way to get under my skin, but he was just another pawn. I began to enter but stopped with the sound of a horse and carriage. I turned to see an open face carriage and horse stop behind ours. The man driving looked a bit over twenty, and was certainly a Butler by the way he dressed. His suit was a dark rich purple and his shirt and gloves were as silver as his hair. He descended from his seat, patted the horse, then turned towards the occupant of the carriage. The person stepped down and began walking towards the Undertakers' door. When he saw us, he stopped dead and smiled. "Why, Hello again, Watch Dog of the Queen."

It was the _Fuxantomu Dooriratto_. He looked me up and down. "Well, you seem to be visiting Uncle too. Might as well go in together. But be Warned: when I left here after dropping Little Al off, He looked as if he was about to destroy all of London. Crow?" Just as the Butler named Crow opened the door, three skulls came flying out, smashed against a wall and a cry was heard. Crow looked at his Master with a Question in his eyes. The _Fuxantomu Dooriratto_ sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yup…he's still upset."

We all walked in and saw that there were shattered skulls everywhere. In the front of the store, there was an open coffin with the boy found earlier in it. He looked peaceful. The _Fuxantomu Dooriratto_ shouted out. "Uncle? Uncle! Where are you?" There was another cry. The _Fuxantomu Dooriratto_ turned around, than did an impossible back bend to avoid the skull that was aiming at his head. He ran towards the man behind the counter who had another skull in his hand ready to throw.

"Uncle! Stop! Throwing skulls at peoples' heads won't bring Aladdin Back!" he shouted grabbing the man's arm and trying to wrench the skull from him. Finally, after ten minutes of struggle, the Undertaker calmed down and dropped the skull. "It's okay Uncle…I'm here…" he looked at me and Sebastian for a second, then took off his hat. "It's me…Zelda Erica Beach…"

Long golden hair flowed down her shoulders and it was reviled that the _Fuxantomu Dooriratto_ was, indeed a girl. I stared in shock and Sebastian smirked. _How did he know the _Fuxantomu Dooriratto_ was Female? _She was, at the moment, trying to calm down the Undertaker. She whistled and her Butler Crow pulled out two small Flasks, one he handed to his Mistress, the other to the Undertaker. "What's this?" the Undertaker asked. "A special Mixture of my own. A mix of Red Wine and Rum. Don't ask how I came upon such a mixture." She replied directing the last sentence to me.

The Undertakers eyes widened and he swallowed it down. "You watered down mine didn't you, Crow?" The Butler smiled. "Yes, I did my Lady." She nodded and slowly drank a small sip. "Now Uncle, do you feel better?" The Undertaker smiled his usually weird smile and replied. "He he he. Yes I do. Thank you my dear Alley Cat." He kissed her cheek and she shuttered just a bit. "Good, now we can start our business." I said.

The Girl looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Lord. My business was to come here and cheer Uncle up. Now that I have I must leave. I have more than one case to solve. Perchance we could talk again some other time?" She hugged the Undertaker who hugged her back then began to leave, Crow trailing behind. "Oh! And Monsieur Phantomhive?" She turned at the door pulling up her hair and placing her hat back on. "Please Tell no one that I am a Female. I hate being told I can't do something because of my gender."

She came towards me and kissed my cheek and caressed it. She then turned to Sebastian, who took her hand and kissed it. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear. "I am Zelda…But at the stroke of Midnight…I become Cinderella." His eyes widened. She smirked a tiny bit, then her lips moved to his and my eyes widened as she kissed him passionately. She then turned and left with her Butler Crow following behind her.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to make a few changes to the first chapter. Hope ya like it!**


	2. To My Readers (Though Few You May Be)

To My Dear Readers,

I know it's been a while since I updated. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! _*Claps hands in front of her and Bows*_ I'm kinda having_…*Thinks then puts on a VERY Sebastian Michaelis face*_ one _**HELL**_ of a Writer's Block! _*insert Sebastian fangirl squeal here*_

I promise that I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTERS UP BEFORE THE NEW YEARS END! I also need some help: I'm looking for some OC Villains for each story (The Tale of the Fuxantomu Dooriratto mostly). If you have an OC Villain you aren't using or an Idea of one, send me a PM!

I need to know the basics:

Name

Race

Appearance

Age

Background and any other things you want me to know!

I really appreciate it!

Signed, Phantomgirl17


	3. Timeline 1

**A/N:** You thought this would be a chapter didn't you? I'm Terribly Sorry! The chapter's done but I'm not pleased with it. I have chosen one of the villains I've been sent to be the Villain in the first of the 'S.R.C. Arcs'_(Yes there will be more 'Street Rat Community' Arcs)_. Thanks to _write-my-escape _for the Idea of this stories first Villain: Viktor Moore! A round of applause, please!

*Applause*

Anyway, I will be eventually using all of Villains sent to me. So don't you worry about that! Here's the Timeline up to Jack the Ripper.

**"WARNIG! SPOILER ALERTS IN HERE!"**

I will update the timeline to keep you all up to date on what happened when.

* * *

**1993**

Thursday, September 9-Zelda Erica Beach is born.

**2018**

Sunday, September 9-Zelda is sucked back in time by an unknown force

* * *

**1875**

Tuesday, December 14-Ciel Phantomhive is born

* * *

**1885**

Tuesday, December 1-Zelda appears out of nowhere near the Thems

Sunday, December 6-Zelda makes her home in an abandoned Mansion outside of London and exactly 60 Miles from the Phantomhive Estate.

Thursday, December 10- Zelda is captured by the same people who kidnapped Ciel. She is tortured and the head mans' Butler, Joshua (Crow), tends to her wounds and they become close friends.

Monday, December 14-The Phantomhive Estate is burned down. Ciel is captured and branded.

**1886**

Tuesday, January 5-Zelda takes a beating for Ciel. Ciel is placed in her cell and she cares for him and sings to him while taking not only her beatings but Ciels as well for a week.

Thursday, January 14-Ciel makes his contract with Sebastian. The Building Burns down. The Undertaker rescues Zelda, and Zelda rescues Joshua.

Friday, January 15:Midnight-Joshua pledges his loyalty and service to Zelda.

Saturday, January 16-The two begin to form the 'Street Rat Community'. They return to the abandoned Mansion Zelda lived in before being captured and Joshua restores it to its former Glory.

Wednesday, January 20-Zelda becomes The Fuxantomu Dooriratto and Joshua takes the alias of Crow, The loyal butler to 'him'.

Tuesday, May 11-Zelda meets the Queen and is given the title of the Queen's Alley Cat. She tells Her Majesty who she really is and becomes a personal friend. The Queen calls her 'My little Girl'.

Wednesday, May 12-Ciel returns with Sebastian and regains his titles.

Thursday, September 9-Zelda is introduced by the Queen at a Ball to Ciel. He doesn't recognize her. She wanders the courtyard and has an encounter with Sebastian. She reveals her status and name to him before disappearing from the ball, leaving her glove, a rose and her glass slipper.

* * *

**1888**

Friday, July 20- Beginning of the first 'S.R.C. Arc'. The Fuxantomu Dooriratto 'officially' meets Ciel and Sebastian.

Wednesday, July 25-The end of the first 'S.R.C. Arc'. Joshua is ordered to follow Victor Moore and kill him. Zelda stays as a guest and sometimes servant at Ciels' Mansion.

Sunday, September 9-Ciels' Uncle Clause visits and delivers the drugs. Zelda celebrates her birthday secretly and alone in her room…Sebastian enters and celebrates with her. He gives her a necklace of silver with a Sapphire Pendent and a matching bracelet...secretly the jewels have his pentacle inside it. (Keep the necklace and bracelet in mind. Will have an important part in the Circus Arc.)

Saturday, September 10: 5:00-Zelda, knowing Ciel will be kidnapped, puts on her complete Cosplay costume, complete with wig and eye patch, and both she and Ciel are kidnapped to confuse Azzurro Vanel.

5:34-Zelda is revealed. Vanel decides to keep her and makes his goons take her to his room.

5:50- Sebastian kills Vanel, frees Ciel, and saves Zelda from Vanels' goons, who were about to rape her. (They don't. Sebastian kills them before they even tough her.)

Midnight- Sebastian helps Zelda bathe and sees very clear whip scars and the same brand that Ciel has on her back. She explains to him she too was a prisoner and that she escaped when the place burned down.

Friday, November 4-Beginning of the Jack the Ripper Arc.


End file.
